Reunion
by Tobiastrisfoursix
Summary: *ALLEGIANT SPOILERS* It's been many years since Tris's death. Finally, Tobias is going to be reunited with the love of his life. The fire he knew will never burn out.


I never got over her. How could you? I loved her. She was the only person in my life who believed in my own self worth, she believed i was worth loving. She changed me. Everyday I missed her. Although the memories faded, they were still there. Whenever something was brought up that reminded me of her. The memories came back.

I tried not to cry for her sake. Many occasions, I would sit in my apartment, it could've been our apartment, and cry.

I try to live for the happier moments in life, and there were a few of those, but nothing can top my times with Tris. Tris.

I love her, I always loved her, I always will love her. I think of her blue grey eyes. The sternness of them.

The one thing that keeps me going to that one day I will be reunited with her. She will be waiting for me. Just as i am waiting for her.

After many years of my grief, here I am on my death bed. Grief can take a lot out of you. Especially many years of it.  
I'm only 33 years old. But I will be reunited with Tris.

My mother, Evelyn, is by my side crying. She became my mother again. I will miss her but I have to go. I can't live like this anymore.

I feel darkness swallowing me, my breathing slows, and I soon feel cold. I feel a string tugging. This must be what death feels like.

But soon, I open my eyes. I'm not in a hospitable bed. I feel like I'm on a cloud. I look up and see the gates of heaven before me. I look down at my self. I see my reflection in a puddle of water near me. I am eighteen again.

I look up again and see her. Tris, my knees feel like they are about to collapse but I run to her. She looks just as she did before. Her blonde hair. Her blue eyes.

"Tobias!" She exclaims  
We run into each other. He hold her so tight.  
I lift her up and hold her. Her arms slip around me neck, holding me near her.  
"Tris.. Tris" I choke a sob." I missed you so..so much."

"I missed you so much too, it's okay we're here now. Together forever."

"I love you tris, I love you so much, I never stopped."

"Tobias I love you too. I knew this day would come eventually."

I lower her down but don't loosen my hold on her. God it feels so good to feel her small arm slip around me again.  
We look at each other, and I kiss her. She kisses me back. I've longed for this so much. As we kiss I stifle a sob. I feel tears running down my face. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Shh it's okay, we're here."

"I know but tris, you don't know how long..."

"Tobias I know, I missed you so much everyday." Tears start to form and run down her face.

"God, I missed you, I love you Tris Prior."

"I love you Tobias Eaton"

"Johnson" I correct her, I am no longer associated with that man. The man that caused me so much pain.

"I love you Tobias Johnson."

"Forever and always."

She slips her hand into mine.

"C'mon, there are some people who want to see you." She says smiling.

We walk through the gates. And I see who she's talking about.  
I see Uriah, Will, Tori, her mom, her dad.

"FOUR!" Uriah yells at me. He runs and hugs me.

"Uriah, I'm so sorry I.."

"No it wasn't your fault, okay I don't want to hear anything of it. We're all together now! Don't ruin the moment you pansy cake" he grins

"Missed you Uriah!" I smiled.

Will and Tori smile at me.

"Good to see you man" will comes up to me and pats me on the back

.  
"You too Will, you too. Christina is still waiting for you. She told me to tell you that she loves you."

"Really?" His eyes start to well up.

"Yeah, she'll be here soon." I smile.

I look back at Tris. She takes me hand again.  
"Mom, dad, this is tobias."

Her parents both smile at me. I want to thank them. Thank them for imprinting the beauty that they did in her. All her morals and selflessness, all because of them.

Natalie first speaks, she goes and gives me a hug, "We've already met," she winks," thank you for being so good to her."  
I smile, not completely knowing what to say.

Her dad comes up, "Nice to meet you Tobias. I've heard quite a bit about you from Tris." I see tris smiling in the corner of my eye.

"Nice to meet you too sir, I've heard about you too." I say smiling.

"Well lets leave these too alone to their reunion" her mom says to everyone.

Everyone starts to walk away.

I look at Tris. And pull her into my arms. I kiss her. I kiss her with so much passion. Trying to replace all the years I had to endure alone without her.  
She kisses me back too. Her small arms slip around my neck. I sigh into our kiss. This feels so right.  
I pull back just one centimeter. Not wanted to break the kiss.  
"I love you Tris" I say as I look into her eyes. The eyes I've missed so much.  
She looks into mine.  
"I love you too Tobias."  
We kiss again.  
She is a fire that will never die out. She was still in my heart forever.  
Her brightness stayed with my forever, and now I am reunited with her. The love of my life. And now not even death can separate us again.  
She is mine  
And I am hers.  
And it will be like that forever.


End file.
